


Tight Pants

by therune



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tight Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"I wish the goblins would come take Trickster away _right now_!"  
As soon as the words were out of his mouth, there was deep growling thunder and a lightning cut through the air. Piper knew now that you shouldn´t say those things in anger...and that it didn´t exactly help when you were drunk and hopelessly mad at Trickster either.  
The windows flew open and wind burst in, clawing at him with sharp talons. It had grown cold so suddenly - Piper could see his breath in the air. Trickster lay passed-out from too much alcohol on the couch. Piper heard the soft fluttering of wings, feathers gliding through the cold air, the click of a beak and then an owl flew into the room. It had bright white feathers. The owl hooted demandingly and watched him with its eyes - one was blue, the other green.  
Piper heard more; shuffling of many feet, grunts and ...swear words? He looked down to see a horde of ...were that the goblins???  
His chances were 50:50 that this was an alcohol-induced hallucination or a real mystical event. The monsters grabbed Trickster.

"Hey!" Piper protested, "leave him alone!" The owl clicked its beak and suddenly there stood a man in front of Piper; many of white blond hair, white silk shirt, grey tight pants and a feathery cloak. And his eyes - the owl´s eyes...  
"But didn´t you tell the goblins to take him away?" he asked soothingly.  
"Have you never heard of sarcasm before? Drunken rambling? I didn´t mean it. No, hands off!"  
The man grinned, sliver of white teeth showing.  
Suddenly there were crystal orbs in his hands which he spun around. It was mesmerizing to watch, but - no, had to stay focused. Piper peeled a goblin off Trickster and when the monsters became almost violant he reached for his flute.  
"Be warned" he said menacingly (as menacingly as a man who had around a quarter of his blood replaced with alcohol could be).  
"But wasn´t that what you wished for?" the man asked. His voice was like velvet, only smoother and it sunk into Piper´s brain. It was so soft, distracting and -  
"Get your paws off him, you dirty-"  
The man seemed a little distressed. "Don´t you want to know who I am?" he asked with a flirtatious smile.  
Piper looked at him. "Other priorities first, then talking to strangers."  
This was obviously not the answer Owl-man expected. He tapped his foot impatiently. "Aren´t you going to wax poetry, or be frightened or"  
"Do I look like a 14-year old girl to you? If you don´t have a good explanation for this in 5 seconds, you´ll regret it."  
"How dare you?"  
"2...3..."  
"I am what you wished for, your desire. I rule a country far away and yet so close - I am the Goblin King, Jared."  
"What did you do to become king? Win the beauty pageant?"  
Now Jared was mad. "Listen, you insolent brat, I gave you exactly what you wanted, so"  
"You don´t look like a non-dysfunctional family to me. Or at least some aspirin..."  
Jared was speechless.  
Piper stood before Trickster protectively. "If you´re not here for something else, you´re going to leave empty handed."  
Then they all left, the goblins, their king and soon nothing reminded of their visit except for a long, white feather.  
Piper exhaled a reath he didn´t knew he was holding and passed out next to Trickster.

The next morning he awoke to a strange sensation. Trickster´s grin greeted him as his brain slowly started to work again.  
"Good morning sunshine!" he said cheerily as he tickled Piper´s now bare feet with the owl´s feather.  
Piper laughed and begged for mercy later on.

"I had the strangest dream" he told Trickster while laying on the couch and smiling up in Trickster´s eyes.  
"Me too. Did yours - by any chance - include little monsters?"  
"No," Piper grinned, "a handsome man in tight pants."  
Trickster´s grin widened. "I know I´m just irresistible!"


End file.
